In a vehicle racing environment, a multi-point harness may be used to secure a driver and/or passenger in a vehicle. A vehicle designed for racing may have a roll cage, and part of the multi-point harness may attach to the roll cage. In the alternative to, or in addition to the roll bar, a vehicle may use a harness bar, and part of the multi-point harness may attach to the harness bar.